


Wanted:  The Hale Pack

by howshouldibegin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howshouldibegin/pseuds/howshouldibegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all wear red.  It’s a status symbol.  The other status symbol, the symbol of the pack, is kept a secret from the public.  But the public, and the police, they know about the red.  Blood red.  Alpha red.  Each member wears it proudly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted:  The Hale Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Wanted: The Hale Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708373) by [Eibhleann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann)



> Inspired by [ninakask's](http://ninakask.tumblr.com) [Mafia AU pic](http://ninakask.tumblr.com/post/31270183925).
> 
> [podfic available](http://brontideandlevin.tumblr.com/post/71239135831/so-for-jordans-christmas-present-i-did-a) by [brontideandlevin](http://brontideandlevin.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

They all wear red. It’s a status symbol. The other status symbol, the symbol of the pack, is kept a secret from the public. But the public, and the police, they know about the red. Blood red. Alpha red. Each member wears it proudly.

Most know not to touch Derek’s people.

Most.

Tensions rose when Scott brought Allison into the pack. An Argent who proudly wears the alpha red of the Hale Pack. The Argents, thoroughly entrenched in the police department, look for any little reason to arrest any of them. Kate likes to make it a game, to see how many times she can arrest Derek, or Derek’s right hand man, Boyd. To see how long she can hold either of them before their lawyers get them out.

Derek always smirks at her, when she calls Boyd his right hand man. It pisses her off.

It’s an early morning when she finds evidence enough to implicate all of them in the attack and murders of the Triskelos Pack.

Despite the early hour, most of the pack are awake and dressed. Splashes of red catch the arresting officers eyes everywhere. Pants buttons. Shoes. Belts. Dresses. Pocket squares. The lawyer and the bookie are emotionless in the composite shot. Derek’s supposed right hand man looks completely unruffled, though his girlfriend, the most ruthless enforcer anyone has ever seen, makes sure that everyone sees the self-assured twist of her lips. Hard to miss, with the slash of alpha red on her lips. The newest soldier of the pack, the best card shark of the county, keeps shifting his shoulders in irritation. The fencers are smiling, of all things. The two are inseparable; she keeps looking at him with a confidence that speaks to secret knowledge.

Derek is livid. As well he should. His mornings are his own, the only time he keeps to himself, jealously guarded, precious time that he spends completely alone with his real right hand man. He had been arrested in what most would call an compromising position. Many business men would be ruined, being caught on his knees in front of a very naked and very vocally appreciative subordinate. It will be barely a blip for Derek; everyone who matters knows he's fucking and being fucked by his adviser, and those who make a fuss suddenly don't care about much of anything, let alone Derek's sexuality.

Chris Argent had graciously allowed Stiles to pull on a shirt and pants, shouldering his suspenders, but grew tired of the “I'm just looking for my shoes” charade, and cuffed him unceremoniously.

Kate and Chris watch through the two-way mirror as the nine members of the Hale Pack are led back to their holding cells. Kate is practically radiating smugness, which prompts Chris to leave his sister to her machinations.

He sees a sharply dressed man talking with the officer at the desk.

“I'm here to bail out Mr Hale and his associates,” the man says, lifting to drop a briefcase on the desk.

“Obviously Mr Hale and Mr Whittemore,” Marcus drawls, bored since he was dragged away from taunting Derek. “Anyone else?”

“All of them,” Danny Mahealani says calmly, and flips the latches on the briefcase open, displaying the stacks of bills. Marcus' jaw tightens, and he moves to complete the paperwork.

“I'll see to it, Marcus,” Chris said, moving to the desk. To Danny, he said, “They're not up for bail, not while we're waiting for the results from the lab.” Chris studied Danny closely, but saw no red. Strange. “Plenty of blood on the scene, Mr Mahealani. Some of it is likely to match what we have in the database.”

“I think you'll find the lab results came back animal, not human,” Danny said, a smile dimpling his cheeks.

Chris heard the fax machine spit out some papers, and Marcus cursing. He grimaced as Danny's smile deepened.

“And now you have no reason at all to hold my associates, Deputy Argent.” Danny briskly snapped his briefcase shut. “Or me to post bail.”

They're released. Kate is spitting mad. Allison is the first to reach the front desk, and frowns at Danny who is not to subtly trying to give his number to Chris.

“Danny, stop flirting with my dad,” Allison scolded.

Danny smiled at Chris' startled reaction, and moved to walk with her.

“Sorry, I have a thing for older guys in uniform.”

“Wait another month at least. Have some respect for my mom.”

“She didn't respect us!” Scott protested, joining his fiancée and lacing their fingers together.

Allison smiled sweetly at him and said, “Because you've always been the boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Plus, pack vs police chief? Not a great combo.”

Isaac hurried to catch up to Scott, while Erica and Boyd came along at a more leisurely pace. Many of the officers on duty appreciated her obvious slink and appeal. She wielded it like a scalpel. Jackson and Lydia arrived in a flurry of clicking shoes and snide remarks. Derek and Stiles were last, Derek escorting Stiles with a protective hand on his lower back, keeping his adviser close. Stiles' feet made no sound on the tiles.

Kate followed the leader of the Hale Pack, glowering sharply. Stiles glanced back, and grinned, his eyes dark. He turned, and half bowed to her.

“Ms Argent,” Stiles said politely.

“Officer Argent, Mr Stilinski,” she corrected.

“My mistake,” he said smoothly. “By the way, you were right. Derek is very good with his mouth. But he's even better with his fingers.”

Chris had to grab his sister as she lunged for the laughing figure that was being hauled away forcefully by Derek. Completely unfazed, Stiles skipped over Isaac and draped an arm on the taller man's shoulder.

“How's the tattoo, Isaac?”

“It itches,” Isaac complained, twisting his shoulders uncomfortably, but not to dislodge Stiles' arm. “I didn't know it would be so itchy!”

The pull of Stiles' arm stretched his thin shirt tight across his back, and Chris could see the outline of the Hale Pack's second symbol on Stiles' back. Stark black swirls, twisting into a triskelion. The symbol that the police only knew about from Kate, who was rather closed mouthed about where she found the information.

Coupled with Stiles' barb to Kate, Chris suddenly became very suspicious of Kate's involvement with the Hale Pack.

The Hale Pack tumbled out of the police station, all hanging off each other and laughing. Only Danny looked back, to wink and smile endearingly at Chris. Only when he reached the door did Chris see them.

Alpha red socks.

An internal investigation found Kate thoroughly guilty of many crimes she arrested any number of the Hale Pack for.

She threw a chair through the two-way mirror.


End file.
